


Pick me up

by Greyblue



Category: Black Survival
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, what is proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyblue/pseuds/Greyblue
Summary: When Alex came back from his research in Russia he didn't expect to find Jp like this.





	Pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Alex Jp otp

When Alex finished his dinner with his department professors he didn’t expect to see JP slumped against the railing on the skybridge. He hurried over to the boy who seemed half asleep, clothing rustled and honestly..looked like a mess. Alex was only gone for a quick summer, and he was looking forward to seeing his favorite…? Student in class when it began next week, certainly not like this. 

“JP?”

He bended down to the boy only to find that he stunk of alcohol, even though he didn’t seem drunk at the moment. The boy lifted his head- that voice sounded familiar, but Alex wasn’t due to come back for at least another week. 

“Professor..?”

“I’ll take you home, cmon.”

JP murmured something he couldn’t hear under his breath so he tilted his ear closer and asked him to repeat it. 

“Don’t have a home.”

Alex gave him a once over again before hoisting him up by the arm. 

“My house then, you can explain after how you ruined your life in the two months I was gone.”

JP clutched to Alex’s shirt as his professor basically dragged him over the bridge and down the stairs to his car, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that it was his professor that found him. So glad Alex had come back early. They pulled into the driveway and Alex opened the door with some difficulty while holding his student up. The house smelled a bit humid and dusty at disuse, but he could clean it up another day. He sat JP down on the toilet seat then rolled up his sleeves to turn on the shower. 

“Clothes off, you need a shower.”

Alex moved over to his jacuzzi tub and washed it down before filling it up with water, then turned to JP who was still struggling with his shirt buttons. 

“What happened to you..?”

He did a quick work of the buttons then pulled it off JP, and then pulled his dirty undershirt off...and threw it all in the trash. His pants came off next, then he got JP into the shower. Alex sighed when JP barely moved, he took his own shirt off then knelt outside of it, reaching for the faucet, testing the temperature on his own hand before spraying it all over JPs dirty body. JP curled up and put his head in his arms over his knees and allowed Alex to massage shampoo into his hair and then conditioner...as well as running a comb through his wet hair. With a lot of patience and time he combed the knots out of JP’s hair and then huffed, standing up. It put quite a strain on his back to bend over JP and wash him, and the tub was filling up so he had to go turn that off. 

 

“JP, c’mon, work with me here.” 

He didn’t even make an effort to wash himself while Alex was gone and refused to move from his curled up position. Alex ended up dousing himself in water as he pried the boys skinny arms apart and pinned him against the shower wall. He saw a flash of fear across JP’s face for a second before slouching into Alex’s arms when he recognized him. 

 

“I missed you a lot..”

 

He wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and pulled himself closer, at this point Alex’s whole outfit was ruined so he just stepped inside and closed the shower door behind him. With a towel and some soap he scrubbed the boy down, watching the suds that went down the drain, then made sure all the conditioner was rinsed out of the boy’s hair. 

“You have to wash yourself.” 

Even though he had his hands on JP’s privates more than once due to their rather intimate relationship- it seemed wrong if he just… JP shook his head and buried his face into Alex’s wet dress shirt. So he lifted the boy’s leg up, making sure to clean him gently, then cleaned over the boy’s dick, pulling the foreskin back to rub under it. 

“Ah-”

 

He could feel JP twitch in his hand and he quickly moved his hand away, as much as physical comfort would help the boy… it wasn’t something he wanted to offer him at the moment. He didn’t expect JP to jump on him and wrap both legs around his waist, where did he learn that?

“JP, no.”

It did help him to carry the boy out though, his bathroom was in a sorry state with both of them dripping wet and him walking around in soaked clothing. He lowered JP into the jacuzzi tub and pried his arms off from around his neck. Alex rummaged through his sink cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bubbles, he didn’t use it often, but..eh. He offered it to JP who took it then stared at it. 

Alex stripped himself of his own clothing, throwing it into the sink basin then washed himself off, closing his eyes. He was still very much awake, but tired due to jetlag, and finding JP like this took a toll on him. He shut off the water after he was clean, his water bill probably would skyrocket this month. JP had filled the whole tub in bubbles and slid down so low only the top half of his face was visible- he was probably breathing in soap bubbles. He stepped into the tub, making sure not to step on where JP’s legs would be then scooted over to the boy. 

JP shivered when he felt Alex’s arm wrap around him and pull him closer- he complied, parting his legs for more space as he sat on his professor’s lap. His shoulders were cold when he wasn’t submerged under the water anymore, but at least the water was steamy enough that he didn’t feel like he was freezing. 

“Tell me what’s wrong?”

Alex wasn’t prepared to have the boy cry on him, not that he hadn’t had people crying on him before but...he just rubbed his hand in soothing circles on his back. 

“I- I, there was this man, and I was so lonely Alex-” 

 

He really had no idea what the boy was saying, most of it was gibberish as he sobbed, it was too far for him to grab JP a tissue so he just wiped his tears away with a finger. Alex’s fingers were wrinkly by the time his sobs subsided into small hics and he decided it was high time to get both of them out of there. He dried himself off first, then wrapped a towel around JP who sat on the edge of the jacuzzi tub.

The hallway clock informed him it was 2 AM as he hurried to the bathroom to grab both of them a change of clothes. He didn’t have anything that really fit JP, so he decided a shirt would have to do. He dressed himself then hurried back to the bathroom, JP lifted his arms when Alex came over and he complied, picking the boy up out of the bathtub and putting him on the closed toilet seat this time to dry him off. Jp rested his head against Alex’s stomach as Alex blew his hair dry, the electric whirring of the machine reminded him a bit of home before he left. 

JP looked cute and a lot more comfortable bathed and cleaned, sitting in Alex’s larger tshirt. Alex took a cold towel and blotted his puffy eyes, there probably wasn’t much he could do if JP woke up with bloated eyes tomorrow...He didn’t have any underwear for the boy so he was sitting there butt naked but the shirt was long enough to cover anything indecent. He stood up and almost lost his balance, but pressed in for a kiss causing Alex to drop his towel.

Their lips brushed together and JP parted his mouth, hoping Alex would follow. Alex felt his heart tug at him when he looked at JP's pleading expression, so he parted his lips and held the back of JP's head as he dug in, passionately kissing the boy. Even though he wouldn't say it he rather missed having JP around him, there wasn't anyone as interesting for him back in Russia. 

He was surprised when JP pressed in harder when he tried to pull away- apparently he had learned to breathe through his nose while he was away. And seemed like JP got a lot of practice with how his tongue pressed against Alex's, shy but coy. He really wondered who taught- and messed JP up for him. Alex kept his other arm wrapped around his waist, firmly holding him in case his legs gave out, and in which he could feel the tremors through JP’s body with him pressed so close. He let JP breath for a second, brushing his thumb over the boy’s lips, then biting them softly before ravishing his mouth again. It was amusing to feel JP harden against his thigh- seemed like at least one thing didn’t change. 

“You’ve gotten better at kissing, “ he murmured against JP’s lips.

JP’s cheeks flushed at the compliment, even though he didn’t remember fondly how and where he learned it from. Alex tried to stifle a yawn but he couldn’t stop it, and ended up with JP yawning with him a second later. 

“Sorry, I’m tired.”

He was surprised when Alex easily picked him up, Alex was always strong but, it was faster than he was used to. They made their way upstairs, having to walk sideways so JP’s toes didn’t hit the wall. He helped Alex push the bedroom door open and then was unceremoniously plopped onto the bed. The bedsheets were also a bit dusty but at the moment he was too tired to care. Alex stared at the tent under his clothes still, he was still half hard. JP pressed his legs together in embarrassment. 

“If you wanna take care of that,” he yawned, “I have tissues over there…”

Alex knelt down on the desk before falling face first and immediately dozed off. JP surveyed both his options and just lied down instead, it could go away by itself. With some difficulty he got the sheets out from under his professor and covered the both of them. They hardly ended up in the same bed, at least overnight. Soft locks framed Alex’s face and JP pinched a few strands between his fingers, feeling how silky smooth they were. He rolled closer, pressing him against Alex to listen to his heartbeat. The bitter disappointment in his heart at himself and what he had done lessened a bit with Alex around, but he knew he’d wake up thinking about it tomorrow. But that was for tomorrow and, he was tired enough today.


End file.
